


转生乡/R/极晦涩，整段垮掉！

by Jan_L



Category: skating - Fandom - Fandom - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan_L/pseuds/Jan_L





	转生乡/R/极晦涩，整段垮掉！

“羽生做得很好。金色的荆棘很美。”

兰比尔离开长枪短炮堆积如山的采访区，通道尽头有他的经理正等着他，和往常一样。

兰比尔喜欢一种红色，朱砂炮制成的胭脂，冶艳而幽邃。

金色又是谁喜欢的颜色。

什么样的宠爱冰冷无常。

艾德文把他的曲子和热情都转赠给别人。没来得及说出口的，都变成黯然失色的。嫉妒不会为感情的天平增重，动词爱的客体如果有所钟情，一早厘定的失去不过迟早。

嫉妒是暗涌，把人拖进漩涡。，薄荷叶，龙舌兰，香柠檬……松木，轻飘飘的香气聚集在白炽灯周围，艾德文的身体随着弓弦摆动，冰冷的工业品生长出铺天盖地的热带雨林。

斯蒂凡在艾德文返回控制台的时候吻了他。

他握着他的手掀开衣料按在左胸。炽热的心跳声在艾德文掌心。偏离一点点是乳尖。在艾德文生了茧的指尖揉搓时，拨乱斯蒂凡摇摇欲坠的呼吸。

抱我。还是……

礼节性地贴上他一边胡青，再用鼻尖品咂一次毛茸茸和粗糙的触感，笑笑说眼眶的红是橘色灯光的红，说我不累还是再录一次。

斯蒂凡揉了揉眼睛。

艾德文说要送他蓝色的吉普赛人。

他假装没在听。

他没在意过。斯蒂凡眼皮沉得睁不开。

随心所欲既是褒扬也是叹惋，在那么多身不由己里捉住一缕任性，谁会傻傻地计算代价。

一个花白头发的人从隔间走出来，半掩着的门后仍传出绵绵喘息。细软的鼻音在折磨与沉迷之间。马顿陷入某种不放便相认的处境。一把阴柔到极点的嗓子说着法国话，湿润得像夏天的雾。

不能动也发不出声，发肤的感触却格外灵敏，斯蒂凡像一块生肉扔在床上，衰老的双手像一直以来那样，掰开跪伏在地毯上的人撅起的臀丘，鼓楞的指甲盖顶进致密的身体，过了开头缓慢的刮磨，继而凶狠地抠按。仿佛所有瘾症都有不适的开端，当他曲起膝盖，情难自禁地蜷起尾骨去求更刺激的疼痛时，斯蒂凡被潮汐般溺水的激情淹没了。双手如枯藤蹂躏过他全身，年轻舒展的骨骼，匀称柔韧的肌肉，乳白滑腻的皮肤，还有落在对方眼中，那张优柔多情，轮廓清晰的俏脸，随着他的拨弄，唇齿间抽出撩人的呻吟，眼角粉如大马士革玫瑰花瓣。它为着自己折叠成任意一种形状，带着哭腔地乞求施虐。但他为他不听话的夜莺准备了荆棘，位高权重却暮气沉沉、青春远去，干枯的树枝渐渐绞紧，酷刑从迷失开始预订了鲜血淋漓的结局。

将身体贴合之前，他一直用包括手在内的各种工具操纵他的情欲，直到扯坏了他的呻吟，呜咽随着动作一顿一顿，他才亲自挺身掠夺。他将男孩放在腿上，被抽打掐按得又红又紫的臀瓣贴着他的小腹，脚踝被强迫拉开，两条丰润的腿被弯成弓形，膝头堪堪触着被单，越想向后坐去保持重心，就被刺得越深。身前的半透明的深红突起仿佛要被捻出血珠，敏感的后颈被凶狠地咬住。仿佛以肉身为砧板，只等被劈得粉身碎骨。

被揉弄得皱皱巴巴的被单和男孩被扔在原地，最后的捅弄把他从上到下都刺激得湿漉漉的。失控的崩坏感几乎压碎了斯蒂凡最后的防线，直到血一般的红丝绒遮住他漂亮的眼睛，不同温度的冰冷手掌抚上他的身体。

作恶的暴君在甩上房门后满意地听着墙后破碎无力的尖叫扬长而去。

灌满房间的菊花香气浓到皱眉，气质清冷却靡丽非常，仿佛将胭脂水粉同锦簇花团皆付之一炬的葬礼。克里斯把斯蒂凡从织物里翻出来，偷过他心跳的人昏迷不醒，由着他把自己揉进怀里。

克里斯卷了衬衫，将惨白的身体放进温水中，手上半干的毛巾擦拭着他的脸颊和发梢，直到露出他干净的睡颜。手指小心地清理被故意留在身体里的精液，被过度使用的身体对自己的动作已经不再有反应，眼前的人沉沉睡着，克里斯害怕他再不肯醒，却还是不忍心把他叫醒。

不愉快的记忆像是匿名的刽子手，不是活得不耐烦便无人提及。斯蒂凡在阁楼的床上醒来，只有克里斯自己给过备用钥匙。¬¬非得两个及以上的人知晓，秘密才称得上秘密。疮疤化了脓烂在暗处，切肤之痛，并不要求旁人感同身受。

他在人前依然笑容纯真热烈，但只有克里斯知道，仍发着烧的某夜，斯蒂凡是如何生魂出窍般剪碎了棕发。  
那些人叫他谁谁谁的小猫。

克里斯将他的乱发推平，他在每支曲结束时里仍温柔地笑着，克里斯将他搂在怀里，认真得骇人地说，我心疼。

相依为命的未必是恋人，却一定是保守秘密的人；分享躯体并非出于吸引，不过是恐惧不安使然。不求回报的爱没有多么辉煌肃穆，只是有人眷恋共同度过的时光。

克里斯知道斯蒂凡的心很早就死透了，可是那短暂的回温瞬间，都使他更恋爱他的伴侣。他陪他把红着眼剃光的头发养长，和他整理出只有两个人的房子，在他梦里将脑袋窝进被子取暖时翻出他的鼻尖。

兰比尔的句子里很少出现拥有一类的词，克里斯明白，被拥有意味被物化与自我的消灭。

所以他一直在等。等一个被温柔陪伴的时间沉淀成小溪沙床下细碎金砂的黎明或黄昏。

没有人生来喜欢被暴力地对待，从虐待中获得的愉悦是自我界限被侵蚀的瘾症。被反复拒绝已作出的选择，从被摆布中生出懦弱的狂妄；人格被倾轧后残存被需要的侥幸，混合对爱无休无止的缥缈幻觉，繁殖出对伤害的悦纳和迷恋。和无法修补的，对真情实感的不信任。虹膜上刺了青，冶艳却病态，镜难重圆。

对克里斯，斯蒂凡试着除下自己所有热烈的、镇静的或者虔诚的伪装。

他伤感疲惫的微笑着，颤抖着嗓子问克里斯，是不是糟透了。不，克里斯说。

不是。

克里斯将手放在他发抖的肩上。

“你没有做错什么，没有人可以真正比你做得再好了。”

这时斯蒂凡会略显笨拙地凑到克里斯唇边，犹豫划过一个不落实的吻。

熟悉的房间在酒精的作用下铺陈出煽情的温馨，橘色的光源仿佛融化的太妃糖，甜蜜得足够使每一只警觉的猫咪摊开肚皮，也足够动摇几乎每一颗冰冻却从未剥落的心脏。克里斯贴近斯蒂凡的脸，掌心抚上他不自觉想躲开的后颈。

朦胧间明晰的只有两人微微错开的心跳。  
衬衫的纽扣被轻轻拨开，他小心翼翼地亲吻唇下温暖的皮肤。唇齿相贴，酒体中的坚果味在缓慢的吻中裂开，克里斯手指划过斯蒂凡的肚脐，落在他柔韧的两肋和腰窝。

斯蒂凡的上衣挂在身上，克里斯的吻停在他锁骨的凹陷处，细碎的触感随后落在整个右肩。最后一根冰锥立在干草垛上，不远处有跳动的红色眼睛。推开克里斯与全部投入他怀抱的心思啮咬纠缠，兰比尔在克里斯再一次抬头寻求他的吻时别过了头。

“我不行。”

无血色的薄唇旁是淡淡的水痕，兰比尔万般柔情的妥帖微笑，像是厚厚的玻璃墙将两颗心分开，又像是锋利的花瓣将真实的爱意千刀万剐。  
我知道。  
我都知道。克里斯试图抱紧垂在自己两臂间的爱人。再一次去相信承诺与深情，钉在心底的倒刺，拔不拔都已经鲜血淋漓。克里斯多想他靠在在自己怀里哭泣，也不愿看到现在这样，他在原地，微笑着，目光却寥落凄迷。  
克里斯拉过毯子裹住发抖的人，他抱着他，直到兰比尔真的轻轻哭出声来。

如果悉心看顾，枯萎的伤口也会生出新绿。被爱不过是摊开手心的伤口托人医治，对自我控制的剥离是繁殖出快意的温床，交到别人手中的手术刀，可以去掉腐肉，也可以割开心脏。有的人流着血，化了脓，也拖着伤口不肯安歇。

他说，我想回去。斯蒂凡枕在克里斯胳膊上，像茶花女一样。

您一年什么时候最不好？穿云月色在两人之间徘徊，年轻人耳朵浅浅发了红，与问题内容无关，斯蒂凡反而为着男孩过了头的认真而无措起来。

“春夏秋冬。每一天都如此。”  
像从水中惊醒，像是重获新生。

丹尼低头嘬着吸管，另一端扎在薄荷叶的无光森林。


End file.
